The use of earphones, also known as “earbuds,” and in-ear headphones has been proliferating. Examples of earphones are disclosed in Iseberg et al, U.S. RE40,696, and Blanchard, U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,577, both of which are incorporated herein by specific reference for all purposes. Similarly, the use of hearing aids also is increasing with the aging of the population. Examples of hearing aids and associated processing methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,280; 5,259,033; 5,621,802; and 7,197,152; all of which are incorporated herein by specific reference for all purposes.
Each ear is a unique sound chamber with its own configuration and characteristics and a standard earphone or hearing aid that provides adequate sound quality for one ear may not do so for another ear, even on the same individual. The same is true for standard, or “external” headphones or headsets Most headphones, ear buds, hearing aids and the like are created with a normative head model so as to fit most users, with a number of limiting factors thereby reducing sound quality and the listening experience. While a user can chose among earphones or hearing aids with a wide variety of colors and other aesthetic elements, and some variability in quality of components, and thus quality of sound reproduction, there is no means for a user to adjust a particular set of earphones or hearing aids based on the physical characteristics of each particular ear.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device, system and method for adjusting sound quality and characteristics based on individual ear characteristics.